A Trainer's Story: The Sinnoh Legacy
by Ignition 7
Summary: This is my take on Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. I changed some things and added my own twists. Based on the games and a little of the manga. My first fic, so at least give it a shot. Ch. 3 is up. I slapped something real different in. R&R LucasXDawn
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Version. I thought if i switched some things and added stuff, it'd be cooler.**

**Chapter 1**

"Garchomp, use dragon rush." Cynthia, the Sinnoh League Champion commanded. Her opponent, Lucian, stood calmly.

"Alakazam, use psychic." He commanded. The attack hit, but Garchomp pressed through it and plowed into Alakazam. The psychic Pokémon flew back and slammed into the arena wall.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The match goes to Champion Cynthia!" The referee said loudly. The crowd roared with applause.

"_And that closes this year's Exhibition Match of the Sinnoh Champ and the Leader of the Elite 4."_ A television announcer said. Suddenly, the TV the battle was playing on was shut off. Standing up off his bed stood a boy. He stretched a little before showing off a huge grin.

"Awesome match!" He said cheerfully. This boy was named Lucas, self-appointed Laziest Kid in Twinleaf Town. He was about twelve years old and he had messy blue hair. Currently, he sported a dark blue shirt and cargo pants, complete with his favorite red and black running shoes. He grabbed a small backpack that he slung on his back.

"Lucas, come on, breakfast is ready!" His mom called from downstairs. He ran down and quickly stuffed his face before dashing out the door. He quickly ran out of the house and headed to his favorite place to relax, Lake Verity. It was usually quiet there. Not many people went there for anything so he could rely on it as a place for him to be lazy and carefree. As he reached the lake, he found his favorite spot, under this large tree that gave the perfect shade from the sun. He quickly laid down against the tree.

"Relaxing as always…" He said as he drifted off to sleep. He seemingly failed to notice an orange monkey-like creature laying high in the tree above him. A about an hour later, said creature leaned to the left a little and soon enough, fell from the branch it was on, landing right on Lucas's gut. Lucas lurched up, throwing the creature down accidentally. He rubbed his gut and looked at the creature. "A Chimchar?"

_Chimchar_ (And I was sleeping so well…)

"Me too…" Lucas's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

_Chimchar_ (I was trying to get away from that girl so I can get some sleep. She always wants me to exercise.) Lucas moved back against the tree. Somehow, he was able to understand the fire monkey.

"This is weird…" Lucas said to himself. Chimchar started complaining about not getting any sleep and Lucas just sat there dumbfounded. That was, until both their stomachs growled. "I guess you're hungry." Chimchar nodded and Lucas pulled out some food from his backpack. He and Chimchar started eating and talking, Lucas getting more comfortable with understanding the little monkey.

_Chimchar_ (That was real good.)

"Thanks." Lucas said happily. "My mom taught me a few things about making food. She said I'd need it to…" He was cut off by a scream. It sounded like it came from a girl. Chimchar jumped up, recognizing the voice.

_Chimchar_ (It's Dawn! She's in trouble!) Chimchar ran towards the voice with Lucas following. When they found her, she was with an older kid who had a Luxray out. Dawn was holding onto a damaged Piplup who was barely awake and the boy looked like he was about to hurt her.

"Let's have some fun." The boy said in a dark way. Lucas ran up and punched the kid in the face. He flew back and landed on the ground. "Why you little! Luxray, use spark!" Luxray charged at Lucas, but was suddenly hit by a spinning ball of fire. Chimchar stood in front of Lucas, ready to fight.

"Chimchar, use ember!" Lucas commanded. Chimchar shot the bullets of fire at Luxray, who had already been burned by the flame wheel attack. Luxray got up, looking pissed, and charged Chimchar and Lucas with spark. "Flame wheel!" Chimchar started spinning rapidly while being covered in fire and charged Luxray. The two collided but Luxray flew back, fainted. The boy called back Luxray and ran off. Chimchar, though tired, celebrated his first victory, with Lucas joining him. "Chimchar, that was awesome!"

_Chimchar _(Thanks! You did great too!) The two then stopped celebrating and ran over to Dawn and Piplup.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice as he kneeled beside her.

"I think I twisted my ankle." She said, trying to hold back tears, though failing. Lucas looked and the ankle was very much swollen. Lucas wrapped his arms around her and picked her up bridal style. She squealed and tightened her arms around his neck. Chimchar grabbed Dawn's bag and Piplup's pokeball, recalling the damaged penguin Pokémon.

"Chimchar, let's go!" Lucas said as he ran towards Sandgem Town. In about thirty minutes, they reached the town. Lucas led them to a 

Pokémon Center, in which they immediately took both Dawn, to fix her ankle, and Piplup. Lucas and Chimchar sat down in the lobby of the center, both eventually falling asleep.

"I should really thank that boy…" Dawn said as she walked out of the check up room with her ankle wrapped up and on crutches. What she saw when she got to the lobby made her start cracking up. Lucas and Chimchar were sleeping, both in seemingly the same position; one leg over an arm of the chair, an arm dangling off the seat, head leaned back against the wall, crooked. The two started coming to and they both went through the same expressions, making Dawn laugh even harder.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked. Dawn calmed down a little.

"You two are doing the exact same things." She said. Lucas and Chimchar looked at each other and turned back.

"No we're not."/_Chimchar_ (No we're not.) They both said at the same time. Dawn started laughing again. Lucas and Chimchar sighed and stood up, the monkey perching itself on Lucas's shoulder. Suddenly, an old man with a briefcase and a younger man with blue hair came running in. The blue haired man rushed to Dawn.

"Honey, are you okay?!" He asked frantically. Dawn calmed him down and nodded.

"Yes dad, I'm fine." She said. "It's all thanks to this boy." She pointed to Lucas who was now half asleep with Chimchar in the same state. She held back a giggle. "I was attacked by this creepy guy and I tripped, twisting my ankle. That boy ran in with Chimchar and battled the other guy's Luxray and won. Then he carried me all the way here from Lake Verity." The old man that was with Dawn's dad looked at Lucas with interest. He walked up to the tired boy.

"Boy, what is your name?" The old man asked commandingly.

"Lucas." He answered tiredly.

"I'm Professor Rowan." The old man stated. "How would you like to do me a favor?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I never would've thought this would happen today…" Lucas told Chimchar, while holding in his hands a pokeball and a black Pokedex.

**Flashback** (In Professor Rowan's Lab)

"_This is a Pokedex, an encyclopedia of Pokémon." Rowan told Lucas as he handed it to him. It immediately registered Lucas into itself. Rowan then handed a pokeball to Lucas, earning a confused stare from the boy. "Chimchar seems to have taken quite a liking to you, it would be wrong for me to take him back. I want you to go on a journey with Chimchar to fill the Pokedex. Gather all the information on Pokémon you can find, and once in awhile, come here to show me your finds."_

**End Flashback**

"So Chimchar, we're going on a journey." Lucas said tiredly.

_Chimchar_ (Yea… But it should be cool.)

"Yea, it'll be awesome." Lucas smiled as he and Chimchar walked home to Twinleaf Town. They planned to leave the next day.

**The Next Day**

Lucas got up extra early, which was surprising because he usually sleeps in. His mom, once learning of his new plans, went and got him some more durable, and warmer, clothes for the journey. He sported camouflage cargo pants, a gray shirt, a black, white striped jacket, and a black beanie with a small bill that he had backwards, slightly moved to the left. He kept his usual running shoes and he had a black and red, single strap backpack. (I think it looks way cooler then what they got the kid in D/P wearing. He has an old man hat.) After eating breakfast and some heartfelt goodbyes, Lucas was on his way with Chimchar walking next to him. Their first stop; Jubilife City. They hurried through Sandgem Town but at the end of the town, they met up with Dawn.

"Hey Dawn!" Lucas said with a smile. He walked up to her, with Chimchar greeting Piplup, who was out of her pokeball.

"Hello…" She said meekly. She fiddled with her fingers a little bit, and if you paid attention, she had a slight pink tinge to her face. Lucas looked at her weirdly.

"Dawn, you okay?" He asked dumbly. "You don't have a fever do you?" He asked as he put his hand to her forehead. The two Pokémon 

slapped their heads at his obliviousness. Dawn quickly stepped back and pulled out a box, shoving it in Lucas's hands. "What's this?"

"It's a thank you…" She said shyly. "For helping me…" He opened the box and found a pair of black, fingerless, gripped gloves. "They're for your journey. I thought you'd want them because they look cool, but if you don't want them…"

"Are you kidding!?" Lucas exclaimed. "These are awesome!" He said as he put them on his hands. "Thanks Dawn, it means a lot to me." He gave her a quick hug before starting to run off with Chimchar. "I got to hurry! I want to make it to Jubilife City by nightfall! I hope to see you soon!" She simply smiled and walked back to the lab on her crutches with Piplup.

It took all day to reach Jubilife City, but when the two reached it, they saw the city filled with bright lights and decorations. Apparently, there was a festival going on, and Lucas and Chimchar were caught in the midst of it.

"This is awesome!" Lucas exclaimed. Chimchar stared in wonder, considering it spent most of its time in a pokeball before Lucas got him. They ran into the city like kids in a toy store, checking out shops and stands. It eventually got really late and they went to the Pokémon Center to rest for the night. Luckily, they got the last room.

**The Next Day**

Lucas was walking through the city with Chimchar on his shoulder. They were reading a flier that said **Jubilife Festival: Battle Royale**. It was apparent that this tournament was the highlight of the entire festival. The prize was a brand new Poketch, with the newest feature, a built-in phone. Lucas would've been more excite had it not been for the rules, which stated that each competitor needed two Pokémon.

"Damn… Two Pokémon… What a drag…" Lucas groaned. Chimchar tried to comfort him until the two of them saw this small orange blur run passed them. They blinked twice before realizing the blur was being chased by a group of people.

"Get it! It stole my fruit! Trap it!" These were many of the things that could be heard. Lucas watched as the blur was surrounded by a group of people. Curiosity got the best of him and he pushed through the crowd. When he reached the center, he saw a very scared Buizel. From what he heard from the people yelling at it, it had apparently been stealing people's food. Lucas felt bad and looked at Chimchar, who nodded like he knew what Lucas was thinking.

"Chimchar, use flame wheel!" Lucas commanded. Chimchar spun and slammed into Buizel. It flew back but landed on its legs. It then got a serious look as it saw Lucas and Chimchar. The crowd gradually stepped back to watch the battle unfold. Buizel got on all four legs and suddenly looked a water missile as he shot at Chimchar. "Jump up, quickly!" Chimchar jumped and narrowly avoided the aqua jet attack. "Use fury swipes!" Chimchar ran towards Buizel and started scratching at its back. The sea weasel Pokémon spun and slashed its tail, causing a shock wave to slam into Chimchar.

_Chimchar_ (This guy's fast!) Buizel jetted at Chimchar, who had no time to react, and was slammed by the super effective hit.

"Chimchar!" Lucas called as he saw Buizel go for another aqua jet. "Counter with flame wheel!" Chimchar got up and charged at Buizel head on. The two attacks met and it was at a standstill for a few moments before Buizel flew back, slamming against the ground. Lucas grabbed a pokeball from his belt. "Pokeball, go!" Buizel disappeared in a red light and the ball shook a few times before stopping. Lucas stood dumbfounded as the people started cheering. He walked over and picked up the pokeball. He and Chimchar ran to the Pokémon Center as fast as they could.

"How may I help you?" The nurse at the center asked the exasperated Lucas and Chimchar.

"Sigh… us… up… for… Battle Royale…" Lucas said in between breaths. He handed her his Pokedex before falling on the ground.

"You're lucky, there's one spot left." She said cheerfully as she handed him his Pokedex. He then handed her his Pokémon.

"Please heal them." He said tiredly. She nodded and took the Pokémon. He fell into a chair in the lobby, successfully falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Buizel, use aqua jet!" Lucas commanded as Buizel plowed into a Staravia, successfully knocking it out. Lucas, Chimchar, and Buizel had taken the Royale by storm. Successfully fighting through the preliminaries and the quarter finals, he had just finished off the semi-final round. His final round was a two-on-two battle.

_Buizel_ (This'll be awesome!)

"Definitely," Lucas said with a grin. He started looking around the park they had walked into. "Where is Chimchar? I could've sworn I left him on this tree."

_Buizel_ (Wait! Listen...) The two quieted and heard what sounded like light breathing. The two looked on the other side of the tree and saw Chimchar, sleeping on his head while upside-down. Lucas sighed and took a deep breath.

"CHIMCHAR, GET UP!" Lucas yelled. The result, Chimchar jumped into the air and landed on his rear.

_Chimchar_ (WHAT WAS THAT FOR?) Chimchar yelled angrily. Lucas poked him in the head.

"We have a lot of training to do." Lucas started. "There is one more round and it's a double battle. We got to practice."

_Chimchar_ (Well you didn't have to yell at me.) Chimchar groaned.

**Later- In a Large Clearing**

"Ok, let's go!" Lucas started their training. "Chimchar, charge up a flame wheel." Chimchar started spinning rapidly. "Buizel, charge up your aqua jet." Buizel started pulsing water. "Now launch!" The two shot towards a large boulder. When slamming into it, they destroyed it completely. "Not bad, not bad. Let's keep going." There was a solid five hours of this, with a few breaks in between. By the end of it, they were all pretty tired.

_Chimchar_ (Are… You… Trying… To… Kill us?) Chimchar panted.

_Buizel_ (You're… A… Psycho…)

"We needed practice…" Lucas said as he picked up his two Pokémon. "Come on, I'll take you to the Pokémon Center." It didn't take long to get there and he gave them to the nurse, who happily healed them. While sitting in the waiting room, he looked at a map to plan out where he'd go next. "I think Oreburgh City is a good place to go to next…"

"Come on! What's wrong with you?!" Lucas heard a voice yell. He turned and saw a boy about his age, with blond hair, an orange and white striped jacket, and a green scarf. He was yelling at a green turtle and a stone-like thing with a large red nose. They were a Turtwig and a Nosepass respectively, and they seemed to be quite afraid of the boy. Lucas got up.

"Hey!" Lucas got his attention. "What are you doing?" The boy narrowed his eyes.

"What's it to you?" He asked smugly.

"You're Pokémon look pretty afraid." Lucas stated. "Why are you yelling at them?"

"They keep messing up their combos." He answered irritably. "How am I supposed to sweep the finals tomorrow if they can't battle right?" Lucas's eyes widened.

"You're in the finals?" The boy nodded. "So am I."

"Oh…" The boy looked at him. "Never mind training my Pokémon. You look way too weak to be any real threat."

"What did you say?!" Lucas practically yelled. Chimchar and Buizel ran towards him from inside the Pokémon Center. The boy looked at them.

"Wow. You're Pokémon look pathetic." Lucas was about to dive at the boy when he got a look at the boy's Pokémon. Their eyes showed fear and sadness.

"At least I care about my Pokémon." Lucas said calmly. The boy snorted before returning his Pokémon and walking away. "My name's Lucas, how about you?" Lucas asked before he left.

"Damien." He answered simply. After he left, Lucas turned to walk into the Center.

"I wanted to kick his…"

_Chimchar_ (It wasn't worth it.)

"I know, but he just…" Lucas sat down with his Pokémon in the cafeteria to eat dinner. "His Pokémon look so afraid of him."

_Buizel_ (They were border-lining terrified.)

"I wonder what he does to them…" Lucas wondered.

**The Next Day- Finals Arena**

Lucas stood at his side, Chimchar perched on his shoulder. Damien stood opposite him, a smirk laced across his face.

"This will end pretty quickly." Damien said smugly.

"Don't count me out yet!" Lucas countered. The referee stood at the side of the field.

"Each of you will use two Pokémon in this double battle. There is no time limit." He started. "Ready… BEGIN!"

"Turtwig, Nosepass, settle this." Damien said as he threw his pokeballs.

"Chimchar, Buizel, rock it!" Chimchar ran out while Buizel came from his pokeball.

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I made Damien like a bad guy. I was never a real big fan of him, though things may change. **


End file.
